


The Captain and His Soldier

by CommanderPearse1916 (taps_sanctuary86)



Category: Celtic Thunder (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Handcuffs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Roleplay, Rough Sex, male sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CommanderPearse1916
Summary: Emmet may be a little tease to his commander, but Gavin knows how to get revenge on his young partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is set during The Bloody Irish production, before Emmet rejoins Celtic Thunder. And if you have a problem with Emmet being gay in my story, please don't read it. It's that simple. 
> 
> Gavin O'Connor is Patrick Pearse in The Bloody Irish.

Gavin/Emmet

Seeing that the stairway to Emmet's apartment on the second floor was deserted, Gavin wasted no time in claiming Emmet's lips with a firm kiss. Emmet sighed into the kiss, his tongue battling with Gavin's, while the older male let his hand travel down Emmet's torso, his hand gliding past the denim barrier.

Emmet gasped in surprise, as Gavin's mouth quickly found his once more. The two kissed and groped their way up the stairs, nearly collapsing on the landing of the second floor.

"Jesus, Emmet, your apartment better be close," Gavin gasped, as he momentarily pulled away from the young singer.

Emmet fumbled for his keys. "You should know, you live with me," he said, handing Gavin his keys, when they finally reached their apartment.

Gavin reached behind him to unlock the door. As he pushed the door open, Emmet pressed himself more forcefully to the older actor before him, causing both to fall to the floor in a mass of tangle limbs.

"Someone's in a hurry," Gavin chidded.

Emmet's hazel eyes locked with gray ones, a scowl evident on his features. "Gavin!" he whined, seconds before pressing his hips firmly against the other man. "Fuck," Emmet sucked in a sharp breath, the feel of Gavin's arousal exciting him further.

Gavin reluctantly pulled away. "Emmet - the door."

Growling with frustration, Emmet stood and pushed the door closed. No sooner than the latch clicked secretly, Gavin held Emmet's hands tightly in his own, and above his head, as he pinned his young lover to the door.

Feeling Gavin pressed firmly behind his body, was like torture for Emmet. Emmet groaned as he squirmed, and tugged at his restrained wrists. Enjoying the sight of Emmet's writhing young body, Gavin grounded his hips against his lover's once more.

Taking a bit further, Gavin let his other free hand slip through the back of Emmet's jeans and cupped a feel of his ass. Gavin smiled as Emmet continued to squirm against him. Being devious, the older man slid a finger passed Emmet's cheeks and into his entrance. Gavin then leaned closer and placed his lips on Emmet's neck and started to suck on the skin, while he continued to finger-fuck Emmet.

"Christ, Gavin!" Emmet moaned. "Stop teasing and fuck me already!"

Caught off guard by Emmet's forward outburst, Gavin's grip faltered. Before he knew it, the actor found himself pinned to the bed, below Emmet's young, but strong form, with his own hands being held above his head.

"Kind of hard to fuck you when I'm being pinned down by you, don't you think?" Gavin teased.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to settle for fucking you instead of being fucked," Emmet replied nonchalantly.

"Then do it already, Emmet," Gavin growled, his voice dripping with lust. "You owe me one, after that stunt you pulled during rehersal."

A smile crept over the younger man's face. Gavin recognized the look all too well. There was an idea brewing in his lover's mind. Whether it was good or bad, he would soon find out. "And just what are you thinking?"

Smiling, Emmet leaned down with his lips close enough for Gavin to feel each breath, Emmet spoke. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He chuckled softly, as his teeth nipped playfully at Gavin's ear.

"Close your eyes," Emmet ordered, after peeling off the thin shirt from Gavin's bigger torso. Letting his eyes close, Gavin felt the bed shift and the weight upon him vanish. Sounds of rummaging filled the room as Emmet searched for something. What, Gavin wasn't sure. "Fuck!" Emmet exclaimed loudly, as his knee collided with the dresser.

"You okay?" Gavin sat up. Emmet glared at him, he was clearly hiding something behind his back.

"You're supposed to have your eyes closed." Gavin sighed and laid back on the bed, his eyes closed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes!" Emmet exclaimed, pouncing on his lover. "Better than okay."

Gavin had no time to react before the cool metal was felt around his wrists as Emmet secured them to the headboard above.

Wasting no time, soft lips searched out Gavin's mouth. Emmet pressed his lips roughly to Gavin's, forcing the actor to open up to him. Gavin shivered as fingers searched his flesh, teasing his skin. Emmet's carresses continued, as Gavin began to moan into the kiss, as he drank down each sound forced from Gavin's mouth. Gasping, Emmet pulled back his shirt over his head.

Slowly trailing his fingers down the warm skin beneath him, Emmet allowed his fingers to play lightly along the waistline of Gavin's pants, as the actor writhed and tugged at the restraints behind him.

"Stop teasing," Gavin panted. His body throbbing with the need to be touched. "Please."

"Aww, but I was just starting to have fun," the younger singer pouted. "And besides, you think that was teasing?" he laughed softly. "I haven't even started teasing."

Gavin bit his lip from crying out as Emmet's fingers ran over his need, the thick material of his pants seperating their skin. "Oh god," he gasped. Gavin's eyes had snapped shut, as he felt the pants pulled away from his body.

"No boxers," Emmet mused, "how convenient."

"Em," Gavin murmured, his voice barely audible in the near silence of the room.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Emmet purred, nipping gently at the exposed flesh of Gavin's stomach.

"You've taken me before, Emmet. You don't need to be gentle. I sure as hell won't go easy on you, once you let me go," Gavin stated, firmly, as he arched his back, pressing his hardened member against the younger man above him.

Emmet just hummed and slowly made his way up to Gavin's body; kissing and biting at the tan flesh splayed out before him. His lips wasted no time searching out Gavin's chest, covering his nipple and sucking it softly. His teeth bit softly into Gavin's warm skin, eliciting moans from the older man.

Emmet revealed in the torture he was causing his older lover as Gavin pulled helplessly at the cuffs binding his wrists. Preventing any participation on his part, Emmet knew firsthand the frustration it would cause. He loved it.

"Emmet!" Gavin gasped, as he felt his lover's lips upon his aching need. Emmet smiled at the surprise in Gavin's voice. "God," he gasped between ragged breaths. "You're...such...a...tease..." the actor's head fell back against the pillow. "I want - no, need you inside me," Gavin pleaded, his gray eyes overwhelmed by desire. "Now," he commanded.

"Well then," Emmet pouted, pulling away from Gavin. "Guess you don't..."

"Don't stop, Emmet please." The gray eyes burrowing deep into his own. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh Captain Pearse..." Emmet smiled, as he slowly reached up to unlock the handcuffs binding the other man's wrists.

The actor couldn't help but smile. It was time to teach his young lover not to get away with his teasing; at least Emmet had a thing for rough sex.

"Argh, come here, you filthy soldier!" Patrick bellowed, before pulling Emmet down for a bruising kiss.

"Why Captain!" Emmet exclaimed in mock surprise, rising from the bed. Patrick soon followed, his eyes locking with his lover's.

"On your knees, you good for nothin' soldier!" Patrick commanded.

The younger singer smiled seductively and did as he was told, kneeling upon the floor. Handing the older man a small tube from the nightstand, Emmet looked up at his partner, his eyes clouded with lust. Coating his fingers, Patrick proceeded to work and stretch Emmet before pushing himself deep inside the kneeling man.

"Ah!" Emmet cried out as he faltered a bit, one of his hands fell to the floor to keep his balance.

"Jesus, Emmet. You're so tight," Patrick replied, as he felt the tightness surrounding his member.

Giving Emmet time to adjust, Patrick began to thrust slowly. Tiny moans and whimpers fell from the soldier's lips. Taking the small noises as those of pleasure, Patrick increased his pace.

Emmet let his fingers slowly make their to his neglected shaft, stroking feverously in time with Patrick's thrusts. The captain's hand found Emmet's, halting his soldier's actions. "Wha-what?" Emmet gasped in surprised.

Patrick looked at the naked and kneeling man before him. The beautiful Emmet Cahill, god of his fantasies, was his.

"Not yet," Patrick commanded, before he slammed forcefully into him.

Biting his lip from screaming out in both pleasure and pain, Emmet grunted loudly, craving release. Enjoying the sight before him, Patrick reached forward, wrapping his own fingers around Emmet's waiting cock and pushing deep inside the young singer.

"Fuck!" Emmet cried out, not expecting the dual sensation as Patrick hit the spot deep inside him, his hand caressed his shaft.

Patrick could feel nearing climax as Emmet's moans signaled the same. Patrick's body racked with tremors as he released himself deep inside of his lover. The sensation pushing Emmet as well.

"Gavin," he panted, before spilling his own seed, coating the actor's hand.

Tired and spent, Gavin pulled his now flaccid member from his lover, leading him back to the bed. The two lay intertwined in one another's arms, bodies still trembling slightly from the events of only seconds before. His arms wrapped tightly around Emmet, Gavin listened as his breathing slowed.

"I apologize if I was a bit rough," Gavin said softly.

"No worries, I enjoyed it. I love you," Emmet uttered, from his near-sleeping state. A smile formed on the actor's face.

"Love you too."

They laid there for what seemed like hours, until Emmet finally drifted off to sleep, snuggling closer in Gavin's arms. Placing a gentle kiss upon Emmet's head, Gavin finally allowed himself into sleep into sleep's sweet embrace.


End file.
